spring afternoon
by chinookchick
Summary: sequel to spring morning. The uchiha's daughter ,Ember has started the academy but an old enemy has found interest in this young child. Ember get's kidnapped. will Ember turn on the leaf or wait for her parents to save her? SASUxSAKU...and ember.. . R
1. Chapter 1

It was a wonderful spring afternoon and the wind was blowing through the trees gently and the sun was shining brightly in the sky

It was a wonderful spring afternoon and the wind was blowing through the trees gently and the sun was shining brightly in the sky.

"Man at this rate I'll be killed" a little girl said in panic while trying to get home in time so she won't have to face her mother's wrath.

The little girl had black hair as dark as the night sky with a burgundy under layer. And her hair was layered so you could see the red under the black. And this girl had black eye's with an emerald flex in the eyes' it was easy to say once she got older she would be gorgeous.

"Late getting home?" said a deep male voice.

The voice made the girl stop in her tracks and look at the source of the voice.

"Hi dad, um yea I'm a little late" the girl said with a sheepish grin while scratching her head in a shy kind of manner.

Sasuke just looked at his daughter with a small smile while walking towards.

"Ember am I going to have to lie to get you out of trouble?" sasuke asked her while crouching down to his 7 year olds level.

"You would do that?" Ember asked with a bit of surprise.

"Well I guess, I'll just say it was me keeping you from coming home with some stuff" Sasuke said in return.

"But Ember, please try to be on time in the future" sasuke said with a slight smile.

"Of course dad" Ember said with a small smile.

From that they took of towards there house and they where walking and Sasuke would have some talk with his daughter.

"So Ember are you excited about starting at the academy in a few days?" sasuke asked with a slight smile while looking at his daughter by his side. She nodded and said

"Yep. I can't wait, I want to be a great ninja like you and mom" she said with a small smile.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem" sasuke said with a slight smile on his face while he looked ahead.

Ember was somewhat of a genius. She was really smart for her age and she was talented with ninja arts. She already knew the fire ball jutsu. And she was great with her ninja weapons. She had great accuracy with her weapons and punches and kicks .The rookie nine where surprised to know that she was this good before the academy. And she was the most talented out of the rookie nine's children.

The uchiha manor was starting to come into view and even after sasuke said he would get her out of trouble she was still nervous about seeing her mom after being late. She has learned never make mom mad or you pay for it, she knows her mom has a mean temper.

"Uh hi mom" Ember said while trying not to look in her eye.

"Ember I told you to be home by 12:30 at the latest and its 1:00!" sakura said with a motherly tone with her hands on her hips while looking at Ember with an unpleased expression.

"Sakura, please calm down. I saw on the way home and I wanted to talk to her and we did. It's my fault she's late" sasuke said

"Oh well then welcome home sweetie" sakura said happily while bring her daughter in for a bone crushing hug. Ember and sasuke at the same time anime sweat dropped. Sakura could be emotional.

Tomorrow would be the day Ember would meet her teachers at the academy but she wouldn't start school until the day after that but still Ember couldn't wait. Ember walked in the house with a small smile.

Ok there you have my sequel to SPRING MORNING This story is kinda in the beginning is in Ember's point of view but so the next few chappie is in Ember's view. But anyway I hope u liked this chappie .


	2. Chapter 2

"Tenshi( angel) get up, your mom and I have to meet your teachers, don't you want to meet them too

"Tenshi( angel) get up, your mom and I have to meet your teachers, don't you want to meet them too?" sasuke said in a gentle tone. His daughter was like him. Not a morning person.

"mmm hmm" was all he got from the sleeping angel as she turned over.

"im sorry I didn't catch that" sasuke said with a smile.

"mmm hmm mm" again was all he got. I think she wanted him to leaver her alone.

"Oh you wanted me to tickle you, ok I will" said in a teasing way. And then he started his assault. He was tickling her sides and her back while she squirmed from him in her bed trying to crawl away from her father.

"D-dad hahah p-please ahah stop hahaheheh" Ember said while laughing and trying to catch her breath. Sasuke of course stopped completing his task of getting his lazy daughter awake. Both of them didn't know that sakura watched the whole thing from behind the door with a slight smile gracing her features.Sakura then knocked on the door.

"Breakfast is done" she said while smiling and then turned around and walked back to the kitchen .Sasuke and Ember just looked at each other for a second and then both jumped off the bed a raced down the stairs to get to the kitchen to the wonderful food that awaited them.

THE UZUMAKI HOUSE HOLD…XXXXXXXX

"naruto-kun come on get up please" hinata said while trying to get her slumbering husband to get up.She has been trying to get him up got an hour and to no avail.

"Come on naruto, hero is already up and ready and you're the only one left come on" hinata said. Just then hero walked in with a bowl of ramen that was still steamy in his hands.

"_Desperate times call for desperate measures" _hero thought while walking towards the bed with the hot ramen in hand-err hands.

"_**My idiot sense are tingling I sense…RAMEN!!" **_narutos eyes shot open and he hopped off the bed and grabbed the ramen out of hero's hands and ran out the room while snickering evilly. Hero just stood there with a bored expression. Hinata was shocked. It was so sudden. Only a moment ago he was a brick and now he just jumped out of the bed with so much energy.

"That man needs an intervention" was all hero said while walking out of the room.

THE NARA HOUSE HOLD…….XXXXXXXXXX.

"Come on lily get up" ino said to her lazy slumbering daughter.

Lily just rolled over.

"Fine. Then you can wait until next year to start the academy and be behind every one in class the when your 12 you'll still have a year of school left and then you will have to do extra work" Ino said with a huff while walking out of her daughter's room and shut the door. Ino then heard rustling behind the door. Ino smirked. She knew she would get her daughter up that way by saying she would have to do extra work. Lily was too much like shikamaru. Lily he darker hair then Ino but it was lighter then Shikamaru's. And Lily had ino's blue eyes. Lily as you might have guessed is lazy like shikamaru but since she is still a kid she still likes to run and have fun so she is not as lazy as shikamaru.

HYUGA HOUSE HOLD….XXXXXXXX

Neji and tenten had a son. His name was Akemi (beautiful sunrise or dawn).

Akemi had brown hair with the hyuga eyes. His hair was like the skater kind of hair. Long and cool looking.

Akemi had the gentle fist technique already mastered and he was excellent with his weapons. Well I guess you can say he had both of his parent's techniques.

"Mom, dad im read-" akemi stopped midsentence upon seeing something that might traumatize him. His parents where in the living room making out on the sofa and apparently neji had got rod of tenten's shirt so he she was in only her bra on neji's lap kissing him like there no tomorrow. And they where moaning and making noises a 7 year old does not need to hear.

"Oh my gawd, I think Im losing my lunch" akemi said to himself while running to the bathroom to get rid off his breakfast after seeing that sight.

BACK TO THE UCHIAH HOUSE HOLD….XXXXXXXXX

"Dad, when are we going to the academy?" Ember said with some annoyance.

"I honestly don't know" Sasuke said with annoyance too.

"Sorry that took so long" sakura said with a sheepish smile.

"Can we go now?" Ember said stretching the word now.

"Yes let's go" sasuke and sakura said.

They walked to the academy enjoying the view until-

"TEME! You finally made it!" yelled a certain blond.

"Hn, dobe" was all sasuke said while passing naruto like he wasn't even there and that pissed the blonde off. Neji and tenten and akemi arrived and akemi was trying to stay away from them.

"Akemi are you ok?" said a soft kind voice from behind him. Akemi turned around to find Ember standing there with her head tilted to the side abit. To him she looked cute with the innocent look on her face.

"Yea im fine Ember" akemi said with a slight smile. Akemi had a secret crush on Ember and she did on him.

"Ok if you say so" Ember said cheerfully with a smile.

"KIDS!" all the parents yelled to get all the kids to follow them in the building and then in the court yard.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ah sasuke-san is this the one joining?" asked a teacher

"Yes this is my daughter Ember" sasuke said

"Must be something to have 2 of the second generation legendary sannin as her parents and being an uchiha" he said while looking at her.

"Nice to meet you ember my name is aikio yashi and im one of the teachers here at the academy that is going to be teaching you and I look forward to having you as a student"

Ember gave a quite and shy "thanks"

XXXXXXXXXX

All the parents met the teachers and where on there way home to relax for the end of ther day until tomorrow the children will start to train to become ninja.

"Dad?" asked a soft voice

"Hmmm?" sasuke asked.

"Do you think I will be able to get the sharigan?" Ember asked sasuke while looking up at him.

"Of course you will, you just have to wait a little bit" sasuke said with a slight smile. Ember just gave a cute little pout.

Tomorrow was the day Ember would be starting at the academy. She was happy and a little nervous.

"Night dad" Ember said softly.

"Night tenshi" sasuke said before kissing her forehead. Sasuke walked out of the room and shut the door with a soft click.

Ember rolled over and hugged her blanket to her and sighed. She was nervous and excites and all sorts of things. She had no idea what to do. She was glad the she had friends starting too though, so she wouldn't be alone. Ember sighed again and closed her eyes and let the mystery land of dreams capture her bring her there for an adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok im done. This is ch 2 of spring afternoon. Ch 3 should be out soon. plz tell me what you think of the story so far. I luv hearing what you think about this story. Well thnx for reading .


	3. Chapter 3

"Tenshi get up" sasuke said trying to get his slumbering daughter awake

"Tenshi get up" sasuke said trying to get his slumbering daughter awake.

"ne'er" Ember mumbled into her pillow.

"Come on tenshi, you have to go to the academy" sasuke said while rubbing her back.

At those words Embers unique eyes shot open and she rolled over and said "huh?"

Sasuke chuckled and said "yup. Today's your first day remember?"

"Ok I'll be up in a minute" Ember said while sitting up.

"Ok, I'll go and see what's for breakfast" sasuke said while getting up and walking out of the room.

Ember just sighed and plopped in bed again think look at the ceiling.

"_today's the day I start at the academy –sigh- this should be an interesting day"_ Ember thought while sitting up in bed and flinging her legs over the edge and hopped to the ground and groggily walked to her closet. She searched through her closet and saw the Pink shirt her mom got her.

"_ewww no way, I know mom likes it but no" _Ember though while trying to find something she would like and would be suited for her first day.

"Hmmm no, no, no, no, aha! Found it!" Ember said while she found the outfit she would like to wear.

It was a red 2 quarter sleeve shirt that was lose enough to move your arms in but it was sort of snug to her arms. And the she was looking for pants to go with it.

She ended up wearing a skirt that was white with the uchiha fan in the front on her right thigh with simple black leggings.

Ember was walking down the stairs until she heard "are you sure sasuke?" was sakura's voice in a whisper.

"Positive, they say they spotted him around the fire country's boarder" was sasuke's hush reply.

"But sasuke you killed him, didn't you" sakuras asked in a whisper.

"Yes im sure I did but they say they spotted him" was all sasuke said.

"But sasuke, what is he after? Is he still after you?" sakura asked with some tears.

"I honestly don't know sakura" sasuke said with sadness.

Ember couldn't move. She had no idea what they where talking about. She just watched them hug and sasuke say soothing words in sakura's ear. Ember thought that sasuke was in some sort of trouble.

"_Is dad in trouble? Is he safe here?" _all these questions where going through Ember's head she was confused. But she didn't want to get in trouble in eavesdropping so she was just going to have to assume that everything was alright. Oh how wrong was she.

"Mom, dad im ready" Ember said coming down the rest of the stairs like nothing was wrong.

"Oh sweetie your so cute" sakura said as she went up to Ember and hugged her.

"Thanks mom" Ember said with a smile.

"Excited about to day tenshi" sasuke asked with a slight smile. (A/n: Tenshi is angel in Japanese and its sasuke's nickname for Ember)

"Yup" Ember said simply with a big grin while looking up at sasuke.

"Ok, Ember have breakfast and sasuke and I will walk you to school when your finished ok" sakura said while look at ember. Ember just nodded and proceeded with eating breakfast.

HYUGA HOUSE HOLD…..XXXXXXXXX

Akemi was already to go. He was walking to the living room and then the memory of yesterday flashed back in his mind, which caused a shiver go up his spine.

"_Never make the same mistake as yesterday, announce you arrival early" _Akemi thought.

"Mom, dad im ready" Akemi said while walking down the hallway.

"Ok your father and I are in the living room" Tenten said while she was in the living room.

"Ok" was all he said in reply. He felt like saying 'not sucking each other's face off?' but he thought that might be a little to disrespectful so he held his tongue. Akemi made it the living room and saw his dad reading some sort of book and his mom reading a magazine then she looked up to see him with an stotic(sp?) face in the door way.

"aww you so cute" Tenten cooed. Akemi's left eye brow twitched at being called cute.

"I do not" Akemi mumbled.

"Akemi looks cute right neji?" Tenten asked while turning to her husband.

"Yea whatever" neji replied while still reading. It was obvious that he was no listening.

Tenten elbowed him which made him grunt at the gesture and look up at Akemi.

"See neji, he looks cute" Tenten cooed.

"He doesn't look cute tenten, he looks cool. Boys don't like being called _cute_. Girls like being called cute unless there a Dy- ouch lesbian (A/n: no offense to those who are lesbians or know lesbian people. I have nothing against them)" Neji said. Tenten elbowed him, hard, before he could finish Dyke.

"_That man is so whipped" _akemi thought

"Thanks dad" akemi said while walking out of the room.

UZUMAKI HOUSE HOLD…..XXXXXXXXXXX

"naruto-kun please get up" Hinata asked while gently shacking her slumbering husband awake.

"mmmh mhmhm" naruto grumbled into his pillow.

"Please naruto, if you don't get up soon we will miss Hero's first day of school" hinata said with a frown. She didn't want naruto to miss it.

"_I thought he might be a bother to get out of bed this morning" _hero thought while he was in the hallway walking towards his parent's bedroom. You see last night hero filled a cup with water and put a few ice cubes in the water last night and then stuck it in the fridge.

"_But is this worth risking getting grounded for?" _hero thought. Then he imagined about his father's reaction then hero's got an evil smile on his face and was snickering evilly.

"_It so is" he thought. _Now you might be thinking why he doesn't do the same thing he did yesterday. Get the smell of ramen to wake his father. Well hero's has a bit of naruto's prank personality. He likes fooling people. So he wants to make his father suffer abit.

Hero peaked in the room around the door and then he got the cup ready to action then—

SPLASH hero quickly ran in the room enough to get the water on his father for guarantee. So when hero did it he was behind hinata and then he threw the water out of the cup onto his sleeping father. And then he ran out of the room in a flash, like his life depended on it, which it might now that his father was fully awake now.

When the freezing cold water hit naruto he practically reached the roof when he jumped becaused of the cold effect of the water. When the water hit he gasped/screamed and was franticlly looking around and then he looked at hinata while shivering.

"Hero" was all she said.

"That boy is gonna get it" naruto growled while getting off the bed and walked out of the room a little too calmly. Hero was keeping his distance and peaked around the corner to see if his dad was there and the coast was clear, he let out a breath of relief.

"Looking for somebody?" a deep male voice said behind hero. Hero gulped and turned around to face the voice. The voice belonged to his father. Naruto didn't look to happy at the moment.

"Uh um good morning dad, have a good sleep heh" hero sheepishly said. Naruto just scoffed and said for hero to go eat.

NARA HOUSE HOLD…XXXXXXXX

Lily just lazily lay in bed looking at the ceiling. She was already to go to school but her father was talking forever.

"dammit you lazy ass get up NOW!" Ino yelled from there room.

"Yea yea, you trouble some women!" shikamaru said.

"Lily has school so hurry up!" ino yelled.

"I know already!" shikamaru said loudly.

"Well then hurry up!" ino said.

"I know ino! You told me too 100 times this morning. Maybe if you actually gave me time too then it would go faster!" shikamaru shouted.

Lily by now had a tear coming down her face. She hated when her parents fought, which was almost everyday. They always fought over the simplest things and sometimes it's over what lily needs. Some times lily feels like it's her fault that they fight. Lily rolled over to hug he teddy bear while trying to block out her parents yelling. Lily looked at the clock and it read 7:45 am.

School would start in 15 minutes. She didn't have time to wait for her parents to stop fighting; sometimes they fought for hour's just yelling and other stuff. Lily just got up and grabbed her bag that was ready the night before and slung it over her shoulder and walked out of her room still trying to block out the noise of her parents. She made it to the front door and she then slipped on her shoes. Lily quickly dried her face and walked out of the house quietly and shut the door with a soft _click_ and then started to walk to school. Her parents where still fighting when she left and she didn't expect it to finish anytime soon.

ACADEMY….XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey lily" said a soft familiar voice

"Oh hi Ember" lily forced a smile.

Ember noticed the forced smile and just sighed. Ember and lily where the best of friends.

"Lily are you ok?" Ember asked softly

"Of course" lily said with the forced smile

Ember noticed that was going to be lily's answer no matter how hard Ember tried to squeeze it out of her so she just sighed and decided to leave it at that. Then Ember noticed something.

"Hey where are your mom and dad?" Ember asked while looking around to see if she could find them around the crowd of parents.

"Oh they had some important stuff to do" lily quickly said.

"More important then your first day of school" Ember asked with slightly bigger eyes.

"it was an emergency" lily replied "oh look there is hero and akemi" lily said trying to change the subject and this quick change of subject didn't go unnoticed by Ember but Ember just decided to let it go and knew Lily would tell her in time.

_9 hours later………_

"So lily, what where your parents really doing?" Ember asked out of the blue.

"What are you talking about Ember" Lily asked surprised.

"Lily you can tell me whatever is bugging you, im your friend you can trust me" Ember said trying to coax her friend into telling her what was the matter. Just then Lily burst into tears and this shocked Ember.

"Lily I didn't mean to, im sorry" Ember said in a panic.

"No it's ok, it's just they fight" Lily said in between sobbs.

"Who fight?" Ember said with her head tilted.

"Mom and dad" Lily said in between sobs. Ember had her eyes wide. She had no idea something like that was wrong.

The two had no idea that two people where watching them walk home together.

"My lord what do we do?" asked a familiar voice.

"We take her of course" the evil figure hissed.

XXXXXX……..

"Ember I just want to get way" Lily sniffled

"What do you mean lily?" Ember asked

"I mean I want to get way from all this stuff" lily said. Ember just felt bad for her friend. If Ember was in Lily's place she would want to get away to.

XXXXXXX……..

"Now kabuto!" the snake man said (snake man XD)

Just then kabuto jumped from the bushes and grabbed Ember from behind and put a hand over her mouth. Kabuto then glared at Lily daring her to scream for help and Lily was really scared I don't think she could if she wanted.

"mmam!" Ember muffled yell

"What?!" kabuto hissed. Ember just rolled her eyes and pointed at his hands.

"You won't scream?" kabuto asked. Ember just shook her head.

"What do you guys want with me?" Ember asked once the hand left her mouth.

"Why child I want to train you" said a creepy voice in the shadows of the tree's.

"Train me?" Ember asked.

"Why yes child" the voice said the he came into view. It was orochimaru.

"You have special potential" orochimaru said.

"I do?" Ember asked while tilting her head to the side

"Yes you do and I want to train you to become the most powerful ninja" orochimaru said.

Ember seemed to be in thought. Should she go with him? She say no and hope to get away alive? She could tell this was powerful and that she probably wouldn't get away. She then chose to go with him and hope that her dad and mom would come save her.

"Fine I'll come but I want a deal" Ember said.

Orochimaru seemed to be surprised then he became amused.

"Ok what is it you want?" he asked.

"You have to take her with us and treat her well. Not like some prisoner" ember said evenly. Orochimaru then looked at Lily and looked her up and down.

"Who are your parents?" orochimaru asked lily

"I-ino and S-shikamaru n-nara" Lily stuttered. She wasn't as scared as before since her chance to leave has come but this guy still was a bit intimidating.

"_Hmmm, and yamanaka and a nara? Both clans have good jutsu. This girl could become of some us" _orochimaru thought

"Ok you both can come to train under me I'll make it worth your while" he said

And with that orochinaru and kabuto did some hand signs and orochimaru put a hand on Ember's shoulder and then he disappeared with Ember and kabuto did the same with lily.

Soon they arrived at the under ground layer and Ember and lily looked around and both thought "_we are going to stay here?"_ it looked dark and damp. _"well im going to have to wait here until somebody finds us" _ember thought then added _"if someone finds us" _.

XXXXXXXXXXX………..

Ok chappie 3. I hope u guys liked it .6 plz review and tell me what you think about it. I hope u guys like it. And chappie 4 should be out soon.

Thnx for reading .


	4. Chapter 4

A week later…

_A week later…_

"_It's already been a week since I've been here and no mom or dad…or any leaf village ninja for that matter" _Ember thought sadly.

Ember turned over in bed and looked across the room at a sleeping lily.

Ember just stared at her. Lily had no problem being here. Why was that? Didn't she miss every one? Ember just sighed and looked at the clock and it read 4:03 am she would have to wake up at 6:00 am to start training with orochimaru. Ember just closed her eye's to try to fall in the land of dreams and she soon did.

_6:00 am…_

"Ember get up, you to lily" Orochimaru said while he walked in the room and then walked back out after waking them up.

"Ember get up" Lily said to he half-asleep friend.

"ne'er" Ember mumbled into her pillow.

"Come on, you know he doesn't like it when we are late" Lily said while shaking her friend.

Ember just opened her eyes and looked around the room to let her eye's adjust a bit. She then looked at Lily.

"Ok let's get dressed" Ember said as she groggily got out of bed and walked to the closet where she and lily had oto cloths.

Ember's outfit was a casual kimono ((not the fancy ones but the ones that like stop mid thigh and are like a tank top. It's like a mini dress but u have to wrap it around your body and to the ribbon to secure it, u know what im talking about if not let me know)) It was black with a red ribbon to keep it from falling off her. Lily's was a cream color with a dark blue ribbon to keep from falling. And they had wore sandals. They both walked out side the base and walked a short distance to where they train with orochimaru on the training grounds.

"aah, 2 minutes early" orochimaru said. Ember just rolled her eyes.

"Are you kids ready?" orochimaru asked. They both nodded.

Orochimaru then threw kunai at them and they dodged them with ease, well Ember did Lily stumbled a bit. Orochimaru kept throwing kunai at them to see how good there evasiveness was. Ember dodged every kunai with grace, she was at a genin level already and maybe a low level chunnin( sp?). Lily was doing well but every once in awhile she would get skimmed by a kunai. They kept the kunai training up for about two hours and at the end Ember and lily both where winded.

"_Man where does he get all the kunai"_ Ember thought to herself.

"ok go have a small rest and then we will work on your physical abilities" Orochimaru said as he walked to the base, lily then followed him and then so did Ember she then looked at the sky to see the sun and she had tears threatening to fall, he parents haven't come to save her yet and she was beginning to wonder if they would ever come. Ember then ran inside the base to catch up with them then the base door disappears from the outside, but she was inside so no need to worry.

"Man that was some training huh Ember" Lily asked as they walked to there room in the underground lair.

"ahh it was ok" Ember said with a shrug.

"It was ok? Ember that was intense training!" Lily asked incredibly shocked.

"I guess it was" Ember said. Sometimes if Lily wanted, she could talk your ear off and be incredibly annoying

Once they reached there room Ember plopped on her bad and closed her eye's.

"Ember you do relies we only have a thirty minute rest right?" Lily asked as munched on a protein bar.

"Hmmm mmm" Ember mumbled as she nodded a bit.

_**Back in kohona…..**_

The entire rookie nine where in the hokage's office sitting down ready to talk about assigning a mission to find Ember and Lily.

"ok, Ember and Lily have been missing for about a week and we have no leads as where they are, so what do you suggest we do?" tsunade asked as she looked at all the rookie nine.

"Send many ANBU teams to look over the land of rice patties, since that is where the village hidden in the sound is" shikamaru stated.

"that could work, but we have no idea where the village is, we only know where it might be located, what if we are wrong and then we wasted time to find them" sakura stated.

"We could try to find hidden bases" ino suggested.

"We could but like sakura said, we have no idea where they are so it would be a waste of time" shikamaru stated, ino just glared at him and scoffed.

"It was just an idea" ino mumbled under her breath.

"Maybe kakashi could summon his ninja dogs to sniff at least what direction they are in and maybe akamaru could help" sasuke stated.

"That could work, but sasuke, you were with orochimaru so wouldn't you know where the village hidden in the sound is and maybe a few bases?" tsunade asked.

"I haven't even thought of that, now that you mention it I do know a couple bases but he moves a lot and some of the ones I know might be abandoned since I betrayed him he might have not used the ones I know of because of that." Sasuke stated.

"Hmmm, that is possible but we are just gonna have to try" tsunade said. Sasuke just nodded.

"Ok in an hour meet at the gate ready to go and look for them ok" tsunade stated and every one just nodded and they all disappeared in puffs of smoke or a blizzard of cherryblossems (guess who XD)

_**Village gates……**_

Sakura, sasuke, ino, shikamaru, kiba, kakashi ,lee ,neji ,choji ,naruto ,and shino where all at the gates ready to head out to find Ember and Lily.

"Let's head out" sasuke said as he jumped in the trees to start the travel. The others soon followed.

"_tenshi please be alright" _sasuke pleaded in his mind, he was so worried about her.

Sakura had a few tears in her eyes as she ran through the tree's she was so worried about her daughter.

Ino too had tears in her eyes. She felt so guilty about not taking her daughter to school. I know that was besides the problem but she felt so bad and worried about her daughter.

Shikamaru too felt guilty. He didn't even see his daughter the day she disappeared.

The entire rookie nine where worried about the well being of the two small girls. They where all hoping they where alright.

_**Orochimaru's underground lair…..**_

Ember was walking down the halls of the under ground lair. It was an hour after the combat training and her muscles where burning. Ember kept walking until she saw a woman walk out of a room and start walking towards her. The woman had red hair with matching eyes. Ember noted that she looked like the devil in women form. The woman's hair is what really got her one side looked so smooth and soft ((gag)) and combed and the other was short and stringy looking. She was wearing glasses the where ovals but they where thick rimmed. And her shirt was a very light lavender color and she was wearing short shorts and boots that where like a second skin on her.

"_This woman needs an emergency make-over if you ask me" _Ember thought to herself.

Karin noticed the girl and she looked familiar to her.

"_She looks like sasuke-kun kind of"_ Karin thought while walking closer to her.

"_Oh that's right, orochimaru said he finally caught sasuke-kun's daughter, and I wonder if this is her, she looks the age"_ Karin thought while still walking.

Karin stopped walking and started to talk to the girl.

"Are you sasuke-kun's daughter?" Karin asked the young girl. The question made Ember stop in her tracks. For a few reasons 1: how did she know her father 2: what's with the _Kun_. Ember just looked at Karin for a second and then answered.

"Yes, how do you know my father" Ember asked with slight narrowed eyes.

"Oh sasuke and I go way back" Karin said with a small smile.

"Ok?" Ember said wanting to know more.

"You see sasuke and I use to be together" Karin stated which was a lie. At this Ember's eyes widened.

"Yup. But he left me because he wanted to revive his clan and well I can't have children so…" Karin said the last part sadly. It was true though that she could not have children. Ember just nodded wanting to know more.

"He said he was going to the pink fink, um what was her name oh yes 'sakura' and anyway since she can have children so he chose her, the closest thing that can be his baby machine" Karin stated. Karin smirked at Ember's reaction. Ember was looking down.

"Ember…you need to know the truth" Karin said in a sincere voice. This caused Ember to look up.

"This might be hard to hear but your dad only wanted you so you would be the next line in uchiha, I don't think he even loves you and he surely doesn't love your mother sakura, he loved me but he couldn't stay since he wanted to revive the uchiha clan" Karin stated in an apologetic tone. Ember had tears in her eyes now.

"_She should have been my daughter, I was supposed to have sasuke's children but since I can't I guess he left and had my daughter with someone else" _Karin thought while looking at Ember. Karin then bent down to Ember's level and cupped Ember's cheek in her hand gently.

"Ember, kohona doesn't care about you, orochimaru saved you from those no goods, so why don't you train hard then destroy kohona as your revenge" Karin said looking in Ember's eyes.

"_I will, and dad and the village are gonna pay. Im not some one you can use like dad was using me. Him being the cool and fun dad was just an act so that I train harder to make the clan better, well no way, im gonna make the village pay." _Ember angrily thought. Ember had tears oh anger, sadness, betrayal in her eyes and she was struggling to keep them in. Karin just looked at her with guilt.

"It's ok to cry, the rain can only stop" Karin said in a soft and caring voice. Just then Ember broke down crying all those emotions she had in her eyes. Karin just hugged her and rocked her back and forth.

"_I will treat her as she was my own, she will need a mother figure anyway and im much better then the pink fink"_ Karin thought while holding Ember and rubbing her back to sooth Ember. So then Karin became Ember mother…in away.

XXXXXXX………

Ok normally I don't like Karin but im kinda sick and tired of every one treating her bad. So Karin is like the bad guy and good guy in my story. The bad guy for manipulating Ember like that and a good guy for truly caring for Ember like a daughter.

Karin's first intention was to actually break Ember's heart and then leave but then Karin was actually in love with sasuke and not just a crush. And Karin really wnted his kids but she can't have kids so she can't so then she kinda looks at Ember and gets this feeling of motherly instinct over her. Even though Ember is not Karins, Karin will treat her like she was actually her daughter so ya. Well anyway ch 5 should be out soon. .


	5. Chapter 5

"I…need to…do t-this

"I…need to…do t-this!" Ember said in-between breaths.

Ember was outside training her heart out. The sun was shinning brightly in the sky above as Ember trained to her hearts content. Ember was practicing her chakra control. Even though she has good chakra control she has to make it perfect. Ember's muscles where burning, it was almost impossible to move without screaming but Ember was trying not to focus on the pain.

"Ember, maybe you need a little rest" Karin said as she came out of the bushes.

"im fine, I c-can do this" Ember said as she was about to run up the tree again.

"I never said you can't but you need to rest. Using to much chakra can be deadly you know" Karin said. And she was right and Ember knew it so Ember stopped and sat down against a tree. Kain walked up to her and handed her a bottle of water.

"You need to stay hydrated" was all Karin said as she sat down beside Ember.

It's been two weeks since Ember found out the 'truth' about kohona and her father and Ember was so mad she trained all day without stopping, well she had tiny breaks in-between but she trained a lot.

"Karin, why do you stay with orochimaru?" Ember asked out of the blue.

"He needs my help with experiments" was all Karin said.

"Hey Karin, what's that ring mean?" Ember asked as she eyed a ring that was on Karin's right hand ring finger.

"Oh it's the kenji that means deadly sensor, since I can sense people miles away. Orochimaru will give you one when he thinks your ready. It's like the one's the akatski wear. You become one with the ring. The ring has powers and it can protect you too" Karin explained. Ember was amazed with this.

"Cool" Ember said amazed. Karin just smiled and chuckled.

"Oh yeah orochinaru wants to see you late tonight" Karin said.

Ember just nodded and they continued to talk.

_**Konoha ninja………..**_

"It's been almost a month since they have been missing and we still have nothing!" Ino sobbed.

"Ino, we will find them" kiba said trying to help.

"Yeah!?, what if there dead when we do find them!" Ino screamed/sobbed.

"That's enough Ino!" Sasuke yelled. He didn't want to think that. There was a great possibility that they could be dead but no, he couldn't think that.

Everyone was shocked by his sudden outburst. Everyone was looking at him and he glared back at them.

"I'm going for a walk" sasuke said angrily as he walked further into the forest.

Sasuke walked blindly into a forest and came to a creek. He looked into the water and looked at himself. He was disgusted with himself. He promised to protect his family and he couldn't even do that? What kind of ninja was he? And pathetic one was what her thought.

Sasuke kneeled down to the water. It was crystal clear you could see the bottom which was three feet down. Well it wasn't a creek it was more of a small river the flowed calmly from the water fall further down. Sasuke sat down and put his arms on his knees and looked up a-head. There was fireflies dancing and the wind played music in his ears. It should be beautiful but in his situation everything was anything but beautiful.

Sasuke has been trying to keep calm and only think about getting his daughter back. He has been trying to stay normal as possible but it was harder then it looks. Sometimes he just wants to punch the closet thing to him. Sasuke just let out a heavy sigh and he looked up at the full moon in the sky with the stars shining beside the moon, then a wolf let out a howl in the distance but it didn't effect him one bit since it was far away. He just kept looking at the sky. He was wondering what Ember; his little Tenshi was doing right now. He wondered if she was scared or if she was sad. He was so worried about her.

A tear slipped from his eyes then he looked away from the sky. Right now he should be at home tucking her in but no he was out looking for hoping she was ok and alive. Sasuke's head was down, you couldn't see his face but you could see the tears the steadily fell from his face onto the ground. He was slightly shaking from his crying. He wasn't making noise but you could tell he was crying. He just wanted to scream. His little girl was away from his grasp and he couldn't do a thing about it. He just kept weeping and he bit back a sob that got caught in his throat so he coughed but the tears kept flowing from his eyes. He then heard a twig snap behind him and he stiffened.

"sasuke?" sakura asked calmly. He didn't reply. So she walked up to him and put her arms around him from behind and put her head on his back.

"We will find her sasuke-kun" she said softly. He just nodded.

"I should have been there" He said softly. He then started to cry quietly again. And sakura started too cry also. She then turned him around and looked at his face. His eye's where slightly red from crying and his cheeks where tears stained and his breathing wasn't even. Sakura had tears flowing from her face also. She then hugged him tightly and he hugged her too afraid that she might disappear like Ember. Right now he couldn't take it if he lost Sakura too. They both embraced each other tightly as they both cried.

_**Orochimaru lair……..**_

Ember walked through the door to where orochimaru would be.

"ahh ember im glad you could make it" orochimaru said with his twisted smile. Ember struggled not to roll her eyes.

"Karin said you wanted to see me tonight, and why so late?" Ember said as she got ready to defend herself. She thought that he might rape her or something.

"To give you this" and he held up a ring that was similar to Karin's except this one was red, purple and black. (( Karin's was lavender and black))

"A ring?" Ember asked as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yes" and with that he threw her the ring. She caught it with much ease.

"Kurai Tenshi…" Ember said Tenshi quietly remembering that was he nickname from her father. The ring read Kurai Tenshi. Meaning dark angel.

"Why Tenshi?" Ember asked.

"Because your sounds dark angel now" orochimaru said and then her threw her a sound headband.

"You're now a genin of sound" orochimaru said with a sick smile. Ember just froze.

"And so is lily" orochimaru said.

"Huh?" Eber asked while tilting her head.

"She is now Kage Kokoro of sound" orochimaru said.

"Shadows mind?" Ember asked. Orochimaru just nodded.

"You two are now your own team. Just the two of you" Orochimaru said.

"But I thought a genin team is a squad of three?" Ember asked.

"You forget im the ruler of sound. I can make my own rules" Orochimaru said with a smirk. Ember just nodded.

"Put the ring on" Orochimaru ordered.

Ember did as told to she put the ring on the finger where you put your wedding ring on and then the ring glowed and Ember hissed from the pain form the metal burning her skin. The ring stop glowing and she looked and the burn wasn't there.

"You are now one with the ring, you can't take it off. Ether you die or your finger gets cut off is the only way to get the ring off your finger" orochimaru explained. Ember just nodded and walked out of the room. She felt so much more powerful. Karin wasn't joking when she said the ring has powers. Ember glanced at the ring and a small smile came to her lips.

Ember came to her room and saw Lily sleeping soundly on her bad Ember looked closely and saw lily's ring on her middle finger on her right hand. It was orange and white with the kanji's in silver writing. Ember walked to her bad and plopped down on it and sighed. She then got comfortable and then so the land of slumber took over her. Tomorrow would be a whole new day for Ember since she discovers a whole new power.

XXXXXXX………

Ok here it is chappie 5 for spring morning . I hope you like it .

And I wonder what this new power for Ember is?

You'll have to wait and see .. I'll update A.S.A.P… thnx for reading .. plz plz plz review or comment. I luv to read what you guys think .


	6. Chapter 6

6 years later (Ember and lily are 13)………

_6 years later (Ember and lily are 13)………_

Ember and lily where running through the trees coming back from a mission.

"Ember, do you think they noticed yet?" Lily asked as the jumped gracefully through the trees.

"Can't say, they might have" Ember replied as they ran to the village hidden in the sound.

About 20 minutes later they arrived in the village hidden in the sound. They walked through the secret passage way into the village. They walked through the streets to go to the temple where orochimaru lives. It was nice and big. The colors where, gold and black. I guess you could say he was rubbing his power in everyone's face. They soon arrived at the temple and they walked in.

"How was the mission Ember?" Karin asked as she walked towards them.

"It was ok, it was a success" Ember replied with a small smile.

"Of course it was" Karin said with pride and a small smile.

"I got to give the report to lord orochimaru" Ember said as she waved good-bye to Karin and ran down the halls to where orochimaru's chambers where.

Ember and Lily arrived at the door to where orochimaru would be then they heard a noise on the inside so they put there ears to the door and heard.

"Oh lord orochimaru…" they heard a muffled woman moan. Then they heard orochimaru groan and then they heard banging noise like a headboard hitting a wall. They both got a look of disgust.

"I thought he was gay" Lily whispered.

"Maybe he's BI, cuz he definitely likes men" Ember said in reply. Then they heard a female scream from the room, then gasping and moaning. The girls looked at each other then ran down the hall way. Because they do not need to hear there master banging a woman.

"Now that was not natural" Lily said as they walked into the room.

"It is or you would not be alive" Ember said with a smirk.

"Oh ya, then you wouldn't be alive either" Lily retorted. Immediately Ember's smirk was off.

"im going to bed" Ember said as she took out her hair from the pig tails on top of her head.(( ok to see the hair style look at my profile to find a link or look up. Yuri of tail of the moon. She has the hair style im talking about. It looks stylish too. Like she has her hair down but she has pig tail on the top of her head faceing the back so they go down her back. Oh and she has hair the goes to her waist))

"Ember, do you ever wonder about kohona?" Lily asked as she looked at the ceiling while lying down. Ember quickly turned over looking at lily with her sharigan(sp?) activated on third stage.

"Don't mention those no goods!" Ember said in a threatening tone while glaring at Lily.

"i-im sorry" lily stammered. She was scared since Ember has never looked at her like that. Ember just scoffed and turned over facing the wall to fall asleep.

_**The next morning in kohona……….**_

The entire rookie nine rushed in the hokage office which now belonged to naruto and tsunade.

"Lady tsunade we heard you got a lead?!" sasuke asked as they got in the room.

"Yes we do, we heard that two young female ninja where on a mission in the village hidden in mist to steal a scroll full of jutsu" tusnade said.

"That could not have been Ember and lily" was what sakura said first.

"Actually we think it is" Tsunade answered.

"Ember would never do that" Sasuke said.

"Same with lily" Ino piped up.

"Well orochimaru might have put some jutsu on them to make them do that like a mind control jutsu" Naruto said this time.

"The mist ninja sent pictures from the security camera and that has also confirmed our suspicions" Lady tsunade said as she got out a folder. She then dumped out the pictures on the table and there was about a few dozen pictures. The first picture was of two young girls and a few male ninja fighting them. The one that had black hair with a burgundy under layer just stabbed a male that looked about 26 in the chest and the other girl just threw kunai. The second picture was of the girl that had black glancing at the picture with her sharigan activated. At this picture sasuke was shocked as he looked at the picture. That just confirmed it. The sharigan told him that this was his daughter. Sakura gasped and put a hand over her mouth while tears came to the corner of her eyes.

The third picture was of the other girl with brunette hair. She was doing the mind transfer hand seal. ((That one ino uses)). Shikamaru and Ino just stared at the picture. You could see her clearly unlike the ones of Ember where you could barley see anything. The ones off Ember when she was moving her hair went in her face kinda so you could only see some of her eyes so that's how they confirmed it was Ember. But this one you could see Lily right in the open. She had her hands doing the hand seal and her hair was in a ponytail just like ino in naruto Part 1 except her side bang was to the left not the right. She was wearing and green skirt with black leggings and a green matching shirt that was a t-shirt and the short sleeves on the shirt where black.

Ino was now crying. She was looking at her daughter who was stealing a scroll. Shikamaru was so shocked. He just stared at the picture. There was his little girl fighting chunnin and some jounin(sp?) level men.

"You see? These are your daughters" Tsunade said.

"But the ninja hidden in the mist sent a summon bird to shadow them and it looked like they had no idea they where being followed" Naruto said.

"So where did they go" ino asked "In the mountains but there is a rumor they will be moving location for a bit and we know where too" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"In the base that was empty and abandoned, it's around the village hidden in the rock, that's all we know" Naruto said.

"I think I know which one" Sasuke said.

"You do?" Tsunade asked.

"yes, it's about only 3 miles away from the village hidden in the rock but it's hidden well and there is also a genjutsu to conceal it just in case" Sasuke stated.

"Ok all of you and the some of your children will go as well" Tsunade stated.

"I'll be going as well, Grandma Tsunade can take care of stuff while im away" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Go get ready; you all leave in 40 minutes so scram!" Tsunade said.

They all left to go home to get ready and pack to go a retrieve there daughters.

_**Uchiha manor……**_

"sasuke, what do we do if she is mad at us?" Sakura said as she was packing her things.

"Why would she be mad?" Sasuke asked as he was packing.

"Well she might think we don't care and we didn't come sooner" Sakura stated as she finished packing ninja tools.

"We will just have to explain that we have been searching for her" sasuke said calmly. Sakura just nodded and some tears slide down her cheek.Sasuke just walked up to sasuke and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, we will bring her back" Sasuke said softly and he tried to sooth her.Sakura just nodded.

"We better go if we don't want to be late" sakura stated as she dried her tears.

"Hn" Was the famous reply.

"Then they walked out of the room to the front dorr to leave to go to the village gates.

_**Village gates………**_

At the gates where naruto, hinata, hero, ino, shikamaru, choji, shino, kiba and akamaru, neji, tenten, akemi, sai, kakashi, yamato, lee. And now sasuke and sakura.

"What took you so long? Have a quickie?" naruto yelled as sasuke and sakura walked up. Sakura blushed at the comment she shook her head and sasuke wacked him upside the head. All the others where giggling or snickering.

"Why'd you do that for?! Im the hokage! You could be charged for that!" Naruto yelled and continued to cuss sasuke out.

"naruto, stop your blabbering and let's get moving" Sakura said a little to calmly as she cracked her knuckles. Naruto just gulped and nodded.

"Let's head out" kakashi said as he walked out the village gates coolly. The others just speed past him into the forest and he was alone.

"They literally left me in the dust" He said as he looked back at where they use to be. He then took off into the trees to catch up with everyone.

_**The mountain lair……… (The one close to village hidden in the rock)**_

Ember was walking around the lair that was hidden in the mountain. They had to move location again. Something about mist ninja coming to look for them but Ember didn't care. Ember was just walking around trying to get used to place and find places like the bathroom that she would have to use.

"_All these bases look the same"_ Ember thought as she looked around. Then all of a sudden the question the Lily asked her the other day popped into her head. Ember just shook her head and glared at the wall.

"_I don't care about kohona, they could all burn in hell for all I care" _Ember thought angrily.

Then memories of Ember's childhood jumped in her head. All the times her dad would come to wake her up or when he would get her out of trouble from her mom. Or just when he trained with her. Ember loved those times and then she found out they where all fake, that he was just acting. Ember kept walking down the hallway. She didn't even relies that she had tears flowing down her face and that she was sobbing. She was too caught up in her memories. Then she came too her bedroom door. This time she and Lily had different rooms. Ember walked in and plopped on her bad and fell asleep for the time being.

_**Kohona ninja………….**_

"So this is the base teme?" Nauto asked as they looked at a tiny hole in the mountain. It was too small for a mouse to fit in and yet a base was to be in there?

"Yes this is it" sasuke replied.

"Then how the hell are they—" Naruto was cut short when sasuke completed hand signs and then the tiny hold became a cave.

"Oh" Naruto said numbly.

"Idiot" sasuke said as they walked in the cave.

"What you call mmmm!" Naruto yelled but the end was muffled by sakura's hand.

"Idiot, you want us to be caught?" sakura whispered harshly. Naruto just shook his head.

They walked a bit further in the cave and then they came to a boulder at the end of the cave. Sasuke did some more hand signs and the boulder moved out of the way to show a hallway with a door at the end.

"Follow me" sasuke whispered as he walked to the door. They all did as he asked.

They walked through the door and came to a big hallway with more hallways attached. I guess you could say it was like a maze.

"We split up" sasuke said and everyone nodded and went down the many different hallways.

Sakura was going down her hallway and it had like 100 doors in it. She opened every one she came across to find them all empty.

Sasuke was going down his hallway and was opening all the doors to find them empy as well.

Sai was going down his hallway and most of them where empty until he opened up Embers room. He saw her sleeping soundly. She wasn't faceing him and it looked like she was sleeping. He was going to summon ink snake but then there was an explosuion and all the rookie nine saw heard it and went to the direction it was in.

Sai was looking at Ember in shock. She totally caught him off guard. She was standing on the hill of busted rock (( like sasuke when sai finds him)). Then Ember was looking at the entrance where all the other rookie nine where coming from.

Sasuke ran through the entrance to where sai was.

"So you're here to huh?" a female voice said. Sasuke froze; he then looked at the source of the voice.

"Ember?" and she was standing all calm as the wind blew through her hair and she was glaring at him slightly with her sharigan activated.

"Ember…" Ember then looked at the source of the voice and she looked at akemi and he looked really shocked.

"akemi?" Ember asked/whispered.

XXXXXXXXX………

Ok im done with this chappie. They are reunited again.

I wonder what happens next. You'll have to wait and see. . Well I hope u liked it.

And look on my profile to see an idea as of what Ember looks like. It's not a pic of her but it's the same style of cloths and hair. ..


	7. Chapter 7

Ember stood there staring at her childhood crush

Ember stood there staring at her childhood crush. They where both staring at each other. Then something caught Ember's eye. It was her mother running in from the entrance. Ember couldn't help but glare at her slightly.

Sakura ran down the hallway running for the entrance. Up ahead she could see sasuke and the others looking at something at she thought it had to be Ember. She picked up her pace and ran. She made it through the entrance and looked at where the other were looking at to look in a glare from her daughter.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ember asked emotionlessly. The others flinched by her tone. She always had emotion behind her voice.

"We are here to take you back to kohona Ember" Kakashi stated. at this Ember rose a eye brow.

"Where is lily?!" Ino asked loudly. Ember glanced at here.

"She is obviously not here" Ember cleverly answered.

"You are a loud mouth" Ember added afterward. All the others where shocked to here this from her. Ember always showed respect to those who where older then her.

"By the way you are acting im guessing we are going to have to take you back to kohona by force?" Yamato piped up.

"Why would I want to go to that dump of a village?" Ember asked while activated her sharigan. It was at it's third stage. The other looked taken back. They didn't think she would posses it at a powerful stage at this time.

"Ember we miss you, out parents have been searching for you for some time now" Akemi stated. ((neji and tenten son)). Ember gust narrowed her eyes and disappeared. She then appeared in front of Akemi. ((Like sasuke and naruto when they reunite))

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Ember asked/whispered in his ear.

"Yes because it's true" Akemi said firmly. Ember then dug her right thumb in her index finger drawing blood then she released some chakra and then a katana appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Im going to kill you so I suggest you pray" Ember stated and she brought it back and got ready to plunge it in his heart. Then a hand grabbed her hand that was holding the katana.

"I can't let you do that Ember" Neji said as he activated his byakugan. Ember just "hmph"ed and then she disappeared in Black and pink sakura petals.

She then reappeared behind neji with a ball of chakra in her hand spiraling. It looked like the rasengan (sp?) but it was black and pink with what looked like sakura petals surrounding it and she got ready to hit neji with it. Tenten then through kunai at Ember and Ember just smirked and moved at the speed of light and hit Neji with the Yuudoku na Jutsu. ((Toxic jutsu)). HE was sent flying and when he hit the wall he coughed up a large amount of blood.

Sakura looked horrified. She was watching her daughter defeat Neji, one of kohona's best jounin. She watched Ember watch Neji hack up blood with no emotion like she didn't care she was trying to kill former friends.

"Forgive me" Sakura whispered. She then charged at Ember with chakra enhanced fists. Sasuke saw this.

"Wait sakura!" Sasuke yelled as she sped past him.

Ember saw Sakura come at her from the corner of her eye then Ember turned her attention to her mother fully. She activated her sharigan and she charged at sakura also. Ember's hand then started to glow. Not from storing up chakra but for a deadly jutsu. The glow that surrounds the hands are sharper the. most swords and they can go through flesh like the flesh is butter.

Ember kept charging and she then brought up her hands getting ready to pierce though her mother. Through this whole time Ember kept an emotionless mask but on the inside she was screaming. She was about to make contact with sakura and sasuke was trying to make his way to them. Sakura thought she was going to die. She then knew how strong her daughter truly was and none of them stood much of a chance of defeating her. Just in the last second Naruto pushed Sakura out of the way and took the hit.

You could see Ember's hand from his back. Her hand went through him like he was butter. Hinata and Hero watched in horror. They couldn't move or make a single noise. Ember then pulled her hand from him and she just looked at him with not a single emotion on her face. But naruto could see in her eyes that she was scared. He then collapsed on his knees and brought his hand to his stomach at the intense pain.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled and made her way to him.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?" Sakura asked with tears flowing down her face as she tried to heal him. Naruto started to heal thanks to the help of the nine-tailed fox and sakura's healing jutsu. If it wasn't for the fox Naruto probably still would have still died even with Sakura's healing jutsu.

Sasuke watched the whole time. Ember could have killed sakura and it looked like she didn't care one single bit. And that jutsu she used on Neji. It wasn't just some simple jutsu. You could tell it took a lot of time to perfect it. And the jutsu she used on Naruto. She used her mere hands and made them into deadly weapons.

Yamato took this chance to try to conceal Ember in a wood prison. Ember stood standing still in the middle of the wood prison and she jumped and at the very top of it she merely poked it and the wood exploded into tons of splinters and she landed gracefully on the top of the busted rock. She watched as Ino healed Neji and Sakura heal Naruto.

Lily and Karin heard that leaf ninja made it into the base and then they heard the explosion and immediately knew it was Ember. Lily and Karin ran down the many halls to make there way to where Ember was. The then reached the entrance and they where so fast that by the time the leaf sensed there presence they where both standing behind Ember.

Ino and shikmaru gasped as they saw there daughter standing behind Ember with a hand on her hip.

Lily looked at her parents in pure pity. They where both pathetic to think they can come here and think they can take them back so easily. Lily then looked at her surrounding noticed the naruto was all bloody and neji's breathing was labored. And blood was in a few places and where it was a lot of it was spilled. She knew that Ember was the one that caused this damage.

"What are you two doing here?" Ember asked emotionlessly without even glancing at them.

"We heard that kohona rats got in and then we heard the explosion and knew it was you" Karin answered.

"We just wanted to see what was going on" Lily answered like it was no big deal.

Sakura was glaring at Karin tenfold. Sakura hated that woman. Karin just smirked back with an evil glint in her eye. Karin then jumped down. She was in the little dome where they where all in. Karin just stood there smirking at Sakura and it was getting on Sakura's nerves.

"You bitch!" Sakura said while getting up to charge at Karin with chakra enhanced fists. Ember narrowed her eyes and glared at her mother. Sakura was about to connect with Karin and Karin just stood there like nothing was happening. Then Sakura's fist hit the ground and she snapped her wrist and she let out a pain filled grunt. But her fist wasn't to hit the ground. It was to hit that smirk on karin's face. Sakura was holding her wrist and then looked up in to angry ruby eyes.

"Don't you ever touch her!" Ember said threateningly. The way she said it sounded scary. It was dripping with venom and anger. Sakura just flinched at her tone and looked at Ember with fear. Ember was the one who hit Sakura's fist and Ember purposely hit just so the wrist would snap. But what was really puzzling Sakura was why Ember was so protective over Karin? Karin was nothing but a bitch.

All the other's watched in shock. Ember the whole time was showing no emotion then all of a sudden she shows anger and the intent to kill. The way Ember was looking at Sakura was terrifying. It looked like she might tear her into pieces.

Sasuke was so shocked by the tone of Ember's voice. This girl right here could not be his little Tenshi, could it? No! This girl was not his little girl! It couldn't be!. Sasuke had tears coming to his eyes as he watched his little girl get ready to kill Sakura with that jutsu she used to try to kill sakura last time.

Ember brought up her hand getting ready to bring it down on her mother.

Ino and shikmaru watched and then they looked at there daughter and Lily looked bored. She was just watching Ember getting ready to kill Sakura. She made no move to stop Ember whatsoever. Ino and shikamru couldn't believe this. When Lily and Ember where little and Ember lost her temper which was rare Lily would always try to calm Ember down. But now she is just watching Ember getting ready to kill her mother and she looks bored? No, this couldn't be Lily!

Ember brought down her hand and made contact with something and blood was shed everywhere. Some of the blood landed on Ember's face and she looked to see what she hit and her eyes widened and tears started to flow down her face.

XXXXXXX……..

DUN Dun dun…..

Next chappie out soon . plz plz comment on this chappie . it motivates me. .


	8. Chapter 8

Ember had tears flowing down her face

Ember had tears flowing down her face. She couldn't help the tears that shed and flowed down her face. The person she hit was,

**Sasuke uchiha.**

She slashed his torso. He was bleeding pretty badly but he was still alive. He looked at her and she got even more scared. It wasn't that he was looking at her angrily but he was looking at her in understanding and apologetically. And that scared her. Memories of her childhood flashed across her mind. More tears shed at this. She slowly and shakily backed away from him. Even though she told herself that she hated her father and kohona, she knew it wasn't true. She still loved him as her father.

"im sorry…i-im sorry…im s-so sorry" Ember whispered as she held her head with wide eyes while looking at the ground. She was traumatized.

"I can't go back…I can never go back!" Ember said. She then jumped back on the busted rock and Karin followed suit.

"Ember…" Sasuke rasped. Ember flinched and then a blizzard of cherry blossoms of black and pink came a round her and then she disappeared.

Lily and Karin followed suit and disappeared in a puff of smoke. And with that they where gone.

Sasuke looked where his daughter once stood. Then the way she looked at him when she slashed him popped in his mind. Her face was of shock. Her eyes showed him that she was terrified after she realized what she had done. And then what she said while she was in shock. "im sorry" Was going through his head. And Then "I can't go back" What did she mean? He didn't even notice that sakura was healing him while trying to keep under herself control.

"wh-why did you d-do that?" Sakura asked while shaking slightly.

"Didn't want you hurt" Sasuke answered simply.

Sasuke just looked at the sky and then watched as three bird's soar in the sky together. He let out a sigh.

_**Orochimaru base……….**_

Ember lay on her bad trying to calm herself down. Her breathing wasn't even and she was trembling. She looked at the wall across from her as tears every once on awhile fell from the corner of her eyes. She didn't mean to kill them. She just wanted them to go away so she wouldn't be reminded of the past. She just got enraged as Sakura was going to hurt Karin. She did it on impulse. She wasn't even thinking of what she was doing. She made a decision (sp?). She was going to turn on orochimaru. But she couldn't go back. Not after what she has done. She would never be able to face her father after what she has done to him. But she couldn't be able to kill orochimaru at her stage. She was strong yes but orochimaru would be able to kill her. She would have to kill him with his own jutsu or leave on some excuse and return then kill him. Today kohona opened her eyes. Then she got wide eyed. Karin lied to her. If her father never loved Ember's mother then why would her jump in front of the attack that was directed for her? Karin manipulated her so that she would kill Sakura so that Karin could have her father to herself. Probably the story about Karin and Sasuke being an item was a lie to. Ember was so mad at herself for being manipulated over some stupid lie like that so easily. Ember was so mad that she didn't even know that she activated her sharigan.

Ember sat up in bed and leaned up against the wall thinking. Should she stay here to learn more from orochimaru then hope to kill him with his own jutsu? No, he probably would have a jutsu to deflect the one she would use to kill him. So I guess that means leaving on some excuse to train on her own. She could create her won jutsu that way. She created her own two jutsu the Yuudoka na jutsu and the Kamisori te Jutsu (Razor hand). Orochimaru didn't help one bit with helping her create these two jutsu. Nope, she did it on her own. She broke some bones and inflicted self-damage doing it but it was worth it.

She got up and walked to the door and opened it. She walked to Orochimaru's chambers and knocked.

"Come in" A muffled voice said from the other side. Ember walked inside and shut the door behind her.

"Lord Orochimaru, I have something to discuss with you" Ember said.

"Yes?" Orochimaru sasid.

"I want to leave to train on my own" Ember stated firmly.

"What?" Orochimaru asked.

"2 to 3 years, I'll come back after that time, I need more power to destroy the leaf and your busy and I can create new jutsu while im gone and come back and tell you my jutsu and maybe teach it to you and plus you know you can't have my body until the host is at least 16" Ember stated the last with a smirk. She mentioned some stuff that she knew he couldn't resist. Orochimaru studied her for a moment then smirked.

"Fine I'll grant that wish, but I want to stay in contact" Orochimaru stated.

"Of course, I'll send you one of my summonings a month" Ember stated.

"Fine and I assume you'll be leaving tomorrow?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, tonight, less enemies to waste time" Ember said. Orochimaru just smirked and nodded.

"Well then you better hurry, it will get dark in less then an hour" Orochimaru stated. Ember only nodded and walked out of the room.

_**20 minutes later………**_

Ember was walking out of the base on the dirt path that leads to a small town east. But she was heading to the mountains which was west so she switched paths then started to head to the mountains.

She's been walking for about three hours and she was starting to get tired. She looked up at the dirt path way and then looked ahead. This route was known for bandits and she didn't fell like dealing with them so she headed into the bush. She was walking around trees and over fallen logs. Then behind her she felt a presence and she turned around to find a big snake ready to make a meal out of her. Ember just scoffed and summoned one of her morpho butterflies. It was a metallic blue and its wings where spread. It was the size a Hauk.

"Lady Ember, you summoned me" The morpho butterfly said.

"Kill it" Ember ordered her butterfly. The butterfly nodded and flew towards the snake. The snake came at the butterfly opening it mouth getting ready to eat the butterfly. The butterfly shot some acid in its mouth and the snake hissed in pain. You literally see the inside of its mouth disintegrate. The snake kept hissing and hissing in intense pain. The butterfly landed on Embers head with it wings still spread.

"Aren't you going to kill it?" Ember asked.

"It will die eventually" The butterfly responded.

"Anything else my lady?" The morpho butterfly asked.

"No that is all, thanks for all your help" Ember said. The butterfly nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ember just looked at the snake and wanted to throw up. It was a nasty site. Its mouth looked like it was melting. The snake was hissing and moving around to try to ease the pain but under all the noise you could hear the acid doing its work, it was make a faint sizzling sound. Ember turned around and started to walk away.

Ember was walking for about an hour and came to an opening. She dropped her bag and pulled out her portable tent. She set up her tent and set up camp. She was restless so she dicided to go for a walk. She got up and walked in the bushes. While walking she came to an other opening with other ninja.

"Ah, we are going to be rich, the tiger pelt will be a lot of money and the cubs should be worth some to" One of them said.

"Who is going to buy baby tigers?" One of the other asked.

"People who would want to show off that they have an exotic pet" One said sipping on sake.

"But the pelt will be worth more then a normal pelt since it was a White tiger" The leader said.

"This means early retirement" One cheered.

Ember was disgusted. These old men killed a beautiful animal just so that they would have money. She looked at the camp and saw two baby tigers in a small cage. One of the tigers was white like the mother and the other was a normal orange. She then looked at the men and she saw that there were four of them. Three of them eating and talking and one doing a crappy job of lookout since he was sleeping. The pulled out a Kunai and did a genjutsu and she turned invisible. She jumped to the branch the man going look out on. She didn't make a sound while landing. She then put a hand over his mouth and slit his throat. Ok one down three more to go. She undid the jutsu and stepped out to the open. They turned around and she saw that theses heartless beasts where kohona ninja.

"Lost little girl?" One man asked with a teasing voice.

"Yeah, got lost delivering cookies to your grandma" The leader said while chuckling.

"Yeah and the big bad wolf is out to get me" Ember said with sarcasm. Immediately the man scowled at her.

"Listen kid, you don't bother ninja like us or it ends with your death" The leader said.

"Oh yeah?" Ember said with her eyes closed but when she was finished with her line she opened them to reveal her sharigan. The men gasped.

"You're the uchiha's missing daughter?" One asked.

"She just a kid, we can take her, and plus we might get paid for returning her back to kohona as a gift" The leader said with a smirk. The other smirked as well. Ember just scowled. Is that all these greedy pigs think about? Money?

"Now little girl, we won't hurt you, so just come with us, even if you don't we can always take you down and force you back to kohona" The leader said. One thing ran through Ember's mind. These guys where really cocky.

"Right" Ember said with sarcasm. The males just scowled. And attacked her.

Ember easily dodged the kunai they threw at her. She threw her own at them and one got lodged in one guys arm and another just skimmed a guy's leg and one hit the leader in the stomach. She then disappeared and reappeared behind the leader and used her Kamisori te jutsu on him and killed him instantly. She then used it on the other guys and killed then also. She went to the one guy in the tree that she killed first and chucked him in the area and threw him in the pile of the other dead men. She performed a few hand signs and did the fire ball jutsu to burn the bodies. Ashes didn't even remain of the dead men. Ember remembered her mom's super strength and she remembered how her mom told how she did it. Ember took a deep breath and released and punched the ground and made a hole that was big enough for the dead mother Tiger. Ember was surprised that she didn't break her wrist or hand. She gently laid the dead Tiger in the hole and covered her up. She then walked up to the cage where the kittens where being help up in and opened up the cage.

"Hey, I won't hurt you" Ember said with a warm smile and soft voice. She got up and went to the fire and took the fish that was being cooked. The fish where well done but not burnt. She took two pieces of the fish and put them in the cage with the tigers. The white Tiger slowly made his way to the fish while watching Ember at the same time. He then began eating the fish never breaking eye contact with Ember. The smaller Tiger watched what her brother was doing and did the same. Ember kept feeding them the fish until it was done. The male white tiger then made his way to Ember and started to lick her fingers to get the fish taste off of them. The smaller tiger seeing her brother doing this made her way to Ember and started to do what her brother was doing. Then the kittens started to purr. Ember giggled and petted them.

"Do you two want to come with me?" Ember asked the kittens. The white tiger made a noise and the smaller just continued to purr.

"I take that as a yes" Ember said while scooting them up in her arms. She then made he way back to camp with her new companions.

XXXXXXX…..

Ok im done with this chappie. I hope you liked it. .. I know it seemed a little rushed but I have to leave soon. But I'll update A.S.A.P…which is in like a few days maybe even tomorrow. Anyway I don't have names for the Tigers…well I have ideas but they suck so I was wondering iff you could give me some ideas and which two I like best I will chose . thnx for reading ..


	9. Chapter 9

A week later……

_A week later……_

Ember was walking along the river to her camp where she left Jasper (orange tiger) and Fang (white tiger) to rest. She has been training them also to fight and yesterday she just discovered that they could use chakra. Jasper could use ice and Fang could use wind.

Ember stopped walking and looked in the water. She saw her reflection and she got scared, well not literally but she looked at her self and felt ashamed. Then sasuke, her father popped in her head. She wondered if he was alright. She hoped so. The attack could be fatal if not taken care of soon but she hoped her mom healed him. She sighed and kicked the water to erase her reflection while she walked away.

Ember got back to camp and saw that Jasper was sleeping soundly but Fang was nowhere in sight. Ember let out a frustrated sigh and walked towards the tent. She pulled the flap aside and gasped. Inside was her backpack with a white butt sticking out moving and she could hear munching noises. Fang was eating all her snacks, that little (Beeeepppp).Ember got a look of annoyance and went soundless behind Fang and grabbed his hind legs and pulled him out and then she set him down and grabbed the scruff of his neck. All this only took about two seconds. She looked at him while holding him up. He had a piece of bread hanging out of his mouth and he had crumbs all over the front of his body. It looked cute. Then the piece of bread fell from his mouth and he looked at her with innocent eyes trying to get out of trouble. Ember just looked at him trying to keep angry but couldn't, she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Your lucky im soft for cute puppy faces or you'd be in big trouble mister" Ember said then she set him down.

"im going to walk on the water to help my chakra control" Ember said. She needed a break from these little mischief makers.

She walked over to the river and took off her shoes and stepped on the water and she sunk a tiny bit.

"You're doing it wrong" Said a young child female voice.

Ember turned around slowly and saw Jasper watching her sitting up. Ember had big eyes and her mouth was hanging wide open.

"E-ex-excuse me?" Ember stammered. She had to make sure she wasn't going insane which she thought could happen with all that was going on lately.

"I said, you're doing it wrong" Jasper said while looking at Ember in the eye.

Ember just looked at her with a bewildered expression on her face. Ember just kept blinking to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She saw Jaspers mouth moving along with the words that where coming out of her mouth.

"Y-you t-talk…?" Ember stammered while staring at Jasper.

"No, our lips are moving and words are coming out" A Child Male voice said in the tent sarcastically. Then Fang walked out and sat down beside his sister. Ember just stared at them in disbelief.

"O-ok, so you guys can talk…how long?" Ember said, this was the first time she heard them after all.

"From the beginning" Jasper simply said. Ember got wide-eyed. They both just decided to start talking now?

"I guess this can come in handy with training…it's not everyday animals can talk" Ember with her hand on he chin.

_3 months later………_

"Come on, you guys can do better then that!" Ember said as she threw many Kunai at Fang and Jasper. The both dodged them with ease then Fang tried to blow a big gust of wind at Ember but she just dodged it with ease. Ember landed and then Jasper froze Ember feet in place so she was stuck.

"Now Fang!" Jasper yelled over the field. Fang roared and a huge gust of wind with icicles (those sharp ice sticks…just in case I spelled it wrong) in the wind. They where flying towards Ember at high speed. Then they stabbed through her and blood went everywhere. Jasper and Fang Gasped. They thought for sure she would be able to dodge it, she always dodge the attacks they tried on her, even though this is the first time they tried this kind of attack. They watch in horror as she collapsed forward. Then there was a puff of smoke where Ember was lying and then a log appeared. They looked at it confused. But there was blood, blood where she was wounded. Then they heard faint laughing the bushes. Then Ember came out of her hiding place.

"That was foul play Ember; we thought we actually killed you!!" Jasper yelled.

"That's good that means you won't hesitate to kill the enemy" Ember said with a smirk.

"But blood?" Fang said. Then he looked closer then saw a gash that was bleeding on her arm.

"How?" Jasper and Fang asked.

"oh I cut myself then put that blood in the substitute jutsu and then when the time came for when I was to be injured then my substitute would actually bleed" Ember said as she healed her wound. Jasper and Fang just nodded.

"Come on, I think we all need a rest" Ember said as she walked to camp.

_**Back at camp………**_

It was around 10 PM and Ember sat by the fire watching the crackling fire burn and memories from her child hood flashed across her mind.

_(Memory)_

_Ember and her father where at the pond and she watched fish swim freely in the water. She watched in amazement and a small smile graced her cute childish face. _

"_Ok Tenshi, im going to teach you an Uchiha technique, it's the fire ball jutsu" Sasuke, her father explained. _

"_Really?!" Ember asked excitingly all of a sudden forgetting the interesting fish._

"_Yep, here is the hand signs for the jutsu" Sasuke said as he slowly showed her the hand signs for the jutsu. _

"_You got it?" Sasuke asked after he finished showing her the hand signs. Ember nodded. _

"_Ok (performing hand signs) FIRE BALL JUTSU!!" And sasuke performed the jutsu and a big ball of fire shot out of his mouth and Ember watched in amazement. _

"_And that's hot it's done" Sasuke said as he turned to his daughter. _

"_Wow" Ember said. Sasuke chuckled._

"_Ok, you give it a try" Sasuke said. Ember nodded and she proceeded to do the hand signs, slower then sasuke's but she still did them. She then took a big breath of air and exhaled and a fair sized fire ball shot out of her mouth. _

"_You did better then my first try" Sasuke muttered. Ember looked at him with a puzzled look._

"_My first try was pathetic" Sasuke said simply._

"_How can that be? Your awesome" Ember asked truly confused._

"_I didn't have the natural talent my elder brother had so I had to work harder, but it looks like you have the natural talent so don't worry, you'll be a strong ninja, defiantly ANBU" Sasuke said while crouching down to his daughters level and patting her head. _

"_I'll try hard!" Ember said while haveing a determined smile on her face. Sasuke chuckled. _

Ember had a small smile ion her face. She loved that memory. That was the first jutsu she ever learned and her father taught it to her. A tear escaped her eye. Then she remembered a memory that she rather leave at the back of her mind.

(memory)

_Ember lay in bed one night having a hard time falling asleep because of the noise that was coming from her parent's room. Ember tried everything. She rolled over; put her head under the pillow. But that didn't really muffle the noise. She looked at the time and it was 11:06 PM. She was asleep but she woke up not because of the noise but she just woke up briefly but couldn't fall back asleep. She rolled over again._

"_agh" She heard her mom make that weird noise._

"_s-sas-sasuke…more" Ember heard again. What Ember didn't get was MORE WHAT? What did her mom want? She then heard her parents head board hit the wall over and over again. She then heard moaning and groaning. She was curious as to what was going on in her parents room but something told her to just leave it alone and try to fall asleep, even when there is load moaning and groaning. It was frustrating since she had no idea what the noise was and she couldn't block it out. She just wished her parents would stop doing what they where doing. _

Ember had a look of disgust on her face. Now years later she knew what they where doing but she couldn't believe she was that naïve. Like come on, a monkey probably would figure out what they where doing but not Ember, no, She thought that maybe they where wrestling or practicing jutsu or some other important stuff. Ember just rolled her eyes at her stupidity. She then looked over at Jasper and Fang and saw that they where sleeping soundly and she then looked up at the moon. It was probably late out so she put out the fire and went in her tent. She crawled in her sleeping bag soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX………

OK im so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I have my reasons. Um….uh….well I have 3 stories that I have and …..uh….i moved………um……im out during the day….uh…um……and im just plain lazy tragic sigh sorry, I'll try to update faster….Thanks for reading .


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning………

_The next morning………_

Ember stirred in her sleep and groaned. Her unique eyes opened up and she blinked to clear her foggy vision. Ember slowly sat up in bed and stretched…then she noticed it. Her tent was a mess. Ember let out a low growl in her throat and tossed her blanket of her body and got up so fast and jumped out the tent and saw Fang sitting eating food that he got from her tent, in the process of getting his food, her messed up Ember's tent.

"You" Ember growled.

Fang looked up and the piece of bread that was in his mouth fell out. He looked at her in fear since he could sense her bloodlust.((anger)).

"How many times do I have to tell you to wait for your food and not to mess up my tent?" Ember said in a soft anger tone while a purple dark aura surrounded her.

"a-a lot…?" Fang said stuttering for he was scared shitless.

"Exactly, and what is the punishment?" Ember said still in the dark aura and anger tone.

"Uh…I don't think you have a punishment, for that" Fang said.

Ember's aura disappeared and she looked at him confused.

"Really?...oh, then I shall think of one, later, first we got to train" Ember said and walked away like nothing happened. Fang just anime sweat dropped.

Ember walked over to sleeping jasper and gently shook her awake.

"Don't want to get up, sleeping good" Jasper mumbled.

"Too bad, we have to train, I heard that kohona ninja are in this area so we have to move" Ember stated. Jasper just growled and got up cursing under her breath.

"Go catch a few fish so we can eat before we leave and while you're doing that I'm going to pack, ok?" Ember stated/asked. The tiger's just nodded.

_**After packing and fishing………**_

Ember stuck a stick in the fire that was roasting the fish and sighed.

"What's wrong ember?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, I just hope the kohona ninja don't find us" Ember stated.

"We'll be fine, we will be able sense them if the come near" Fang stated as he watch the fish burn.

"I suppose your right" Ember sighed.

_**Kohona ninja………**_

"kiba, you smell anything?" Sasuke asked.

"A cooking fire, and there is a ninja and two animals, but the human, I can't make out the scent, the cooking fire is fogging it up" Kiba stated.

"All right, that's good enough, I guess we should go to this cooking fire and see what ninja it is" Sasuke stated.

Then a messenger hawk flew in and landed on sasuke's forearm. Sasuke took the piece of paper that was tied to it's leg and opened it up.

_Sasuke and squad sent to retrieve Ember and lily._

_I heard a rumor that Ember has left orochimaru to train and some kohona ninja where kill a few months ago. It was a little while after Ember left orochimaru. We found ashes that are around where the sound village is supposed to be. Ninja that found these ashes brought them home and I got shizune and tsunade to do test on them and found out that they where human ashes. So we think that Ember might have done it, but we are not sure. _

_But anyway, those ninja where jounin so be careful if you go into battle with her again. So now you are looking for her anywhere. I know it makes things harder that she is not with orochimaru anymore but I have faith in you guy's, bring her home for Teme._

_PS. Lily is still with orochimaru_

_Your hokage, naruto._

Sasuke narrowed his and let out a sigh. At least she isn't with that gay bastard anymore.

"Sasuke, what is it?" Sakura asked her husband.

"Ember's not with orochimaru anymore, and she might have killed kohona jounin a few months ago, Tenshi might be anywhere in the great five nations" Sasuke stated.

"What about lily?" Ino asked.

"PS. Lily is still with orochimaru…Naruto's words exactly" Sasuke stated.

ino growled.

"We have to find them" Neji stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement and they jumped off towards the smell of cooking fire.

_**With ember………**_

The fire was still lit but it was more simmering and ember had everything packed and ready to go.

"Ember I sense quite a few ninja coming our way, all of them have the chakra of a jounin, you might even have trouble fighting them!" Jasper alarmed Ember.

"How many?" Ember asked if it was around 10 then it was a very good chance it was her father and the others.

"10 exactly" Fang said this time.

Ember got wide eyed. Ok, it was defiantly them.

"We have to go!" Ember said as she headed for the mountains.

Ember and the tiger's where jumping through the trees at a very high speed.

"Why are we running exactly?" Fang asked as they sped through the forest.

"kohona ninja, I don't want to fight them, not ever again" Ember answered.

"Ever again?" Jasper asked.

"My father, he might be in the group of ninja and I can't face him again, not after what I did" Ember answered.

Jasper and fang looked at her saw a look of sorrow on her face. They knew they should leave it alone so they left it at that.

_**Kohona ninja………**_

"There moving at an incredible sped, so fast that I can't smell them, we are almost losing them!" Kiba shouted. Everyone tried to pick up there speed.

kiba then gasped, he knew that smell it was Ember, and it looked like she knew they where following her.

"It's ember, I'm sure of it!" Kiba shouted. Everyone gasped.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Positive" Kiba replied.

At this everyone picked up there speed even more to try and catch up with her.

_**With Ember………**_

"There slowly catching up!" Fang yelled.

"There are three more ninja coming our way, there here!" Jasper yelled.

Just then a few kunai whizzed there way to Ember and she jumped out of the way.

"Little girl, give us your life" A mist ninja said.

"In hell" Ember growled.

"That's where we plan to send you" Another said.

"Try me" Ember threatened.

Just then they came at her.

"You have the medallion!" They shouted.

"wha…?" Ember asked…What medallion are they talking about?

One ninja used a ice jutsu to try to freeze her and she dodged and used the fire ball jutsu but he dodged it…fast.

"We need the sun and the moon for eternal power!" One shouted.

Ember just looked at him bewildered. Now she was fighting nut cases?

"Go ahead, I don't care, you can have the sun and the moon you freaks!" Ember yelled as she used her Yuudoku na Jutsu. She blew that one away but one snuck behind her and slashed her back. Jasper and Fang where engaged in there own battle but they smelled blood and saw Ember crouching on the floor holding her sides trying to suppress the pain that was going trough her body and the burning sensation on her back.

"Ember!" They yelled.

Ember's vision was going in and out. She was dizzy as hell and she couldn't see straight and she was in a whole lot of pain.

"You see little girl, this blade is poisoned, you'll die from the poison shortly though, it will be short and sweet" The one who slashed snickered.

Oh she believed that. She was dizzy, her whole body was burning, probably from the poison's affects and she felt as though she was going to throw up. Oh great, now she was having trouble breathing. Today just wasn't her day. Just then Ember passed out from the pain.

"Ah, at least you won't feel much pain, little girl" The guy said as he brought up his sword to kill her. Just as he was going to bring it down blood shed everywhere. The guy gasped and looked down to see that he had a katana through his body. He looked behind him and looked into furious sharigan(sp?) eyes.

"You die here" Sasuke said angrily. Just then a powerful shock current went through the blade and the guy screamed in agony as he was electrocuted to death. Sasuke through him off the branch and he fell to the ground already dead. The other Mist ninja perished at the hands of the other kohona ninja.

Sasuke looked down at his fallen daughter and a tear escaped his eye. Oh he hoped she was still alive. He kneeled down to check her pulse and sigh of relief. She was still alive. Sakura and ino ran up to them and sakura and ino knelled down and ino pulled out a vile and stuck it in Ember's neck and the green liquid went into Ember's body to fight off the poison. Sakura was healing the gash on Ember's back and boy was it big. It went from her left lower back to her right shoulder and it was deep also. Ino went to help sakura with the deep wound. Sakura had a stream of tears falling down her cheeks. Her she is trying to save her daughter who was on the brink of death.

Ino and sakura closed the wound and wrapped it up.

"I suggest we take her back to kohona, to the hospital" Neji suggested.

"Yeah, it will be best for her" Sakura said.

Then they heard deadly growling. They looked over and saw two tiger's that look ready to kill.

"We don't know you, and we won't let you take our master just any old place!" Jasper said threateningly.

"You got that right!" Fang said also threateningly.

The kohona ninja just looked at them shocked. So those tiger's are with Ember.

"You can come with us, Ember will die if we don't take her back to kohona" Sakura said softly.

"How do we know that you won't try to hurt her?" Jasper asked.

"I'm her mother, and he's her father(point's to sasuke) you can trust us" Sasuke said.

"Fine, but If you try anything don't think we won't hesitate to protect her" Fang answered.

"Deal" Sakura said.

"Ok, to kohona" Sasuke said with a slight smile. He was going home, with his daughter too.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

OK CHAPTER 10. I made it 2 pgs longer then normal since im at the 10 chap mark. Sorry I haven't update sooner. But I have 4 stories now and I don't want to put my stories on hold. Im always writing for the chapter's but it still takes for ever. Well anyway ch 11 I hope is out soon. I wonder how Ember takes being back in kohona? Next chapter you'll see!! XD XD XD :D 


	11. Chapter 11

Ember groaned and her hand went to her forehead and her unique eyes fluttered open. Ember starred at the ceiling slightly confused. From what she could tell she was in a room that was white. The ceiling was white and the walls where white with baby blue edging. She looked at the window and looked outside.

What she saw made her eyes almost bulge out of her eye sockets. Outside the window was a fabulous view of the Hokage Mountains.

Ember silently cursed. She knew she was in kohona. But how in the hell did she get here? She didn't remember coming here. Then the fight with the crazy nutcases came flooding back into her memory. Wait? Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Like the sword was poisoned and She passed out, so the guy could have killed her while asleep.

All the Ember knew was that she was in kohona, and the she would defiantly see her parents soon if they knew she was in the hospital which they probably did since she was a missing child. Ember cursed again.

Ember heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards her room. She turned her attention to the door and saw a shadow of a person on the other side of the door. Then a second person came into the shadow view. Ember bit her lower lip out of nervousness. She heard the people on the other side whispering and the voices sounded male and female and there was a good chance that they where her parents and she wasn't exactly ready to face them again.

The door slowly opened and Ember saw a glimpse of pink hair and that was all she needed to know it was her parents and maybe they would leave if she pretended she was sleeping to Ember went limp and closed her eyes and proceeded to pretend she was asleep.

"She still sleeping" Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry, she's alright" The voice Ember recognized as her father's voice.

"But it's been a week" Sakura whispered.

"_WHAT THE HELL? A whole WEEK? Holy shit" _Ember yelled in her mind.

Sakura walked to her daughter's bedside and ran the back of her index finger on Ember's cheek. It took all of Ember's self-control not to flinch or whimper.

Sasuke walked behind sakura and wrapped his arms around sakura's waist and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"She'll be fine" Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear.

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked as she turned around in sasuke's embrace.

"Because she's our daughter and she's a fighter" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura stared deep into Sasuke's eyes. Sakura reached up and pulled sasuke down for a passionate kiss. (A.K.A, French kissing him to the moon)

Ember peeked open an eye since she didn't hear her parents talking anymore. What she saw made her want to gag.

"_Holly hell, get a room!" Ember thought _

_10 seconds later_

"_Don't they come up for air?!" _Ember thought in her mind. She was watching her parents making out like they where teenagers.

Sasuke and sakura where still kissing like there was no tomorrow and Ember thought she saw enough, if they didn't stop soon she was going to throw up.

"Don't you guys need air? If you're that horny, get a room, just not in my room, so please don't suck each other's face off in my room nonetheless" Ember said out loud to her parents.

Sasuke and sakura immediately stopped kissing, well there lips where still attached but there lips stopped moving. They looked at Ember at the corner of there eye. They slowly detached there lips while turning to there daughter.

Ember was looking at them very annoyed. She was slightly glaring at them and her eyebrow was slightly twitching as well. Her eye's where hard and cold too.

"_sasuke…"_ sakura thought. This Ember reminded her of the old ice cold sasuke. The sasuke that didn't care, the sasuke that was practically heartless. The way Ember was looking at them reminded her of the old sasuke.

"You're awake…" sasuke's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Ember had to hold her tongue not to say a mean remark back.

"_No shit, Sherlock" Ember thought. _Like, hello! She's sitting up in bed talking. What else do you need to confirm she's awake?

"Yeah…"Was all Ember said back. It's true, Ember's pissed off about being back in kohona but she wasn't made at her parents, well, maybe about the whole make-out-in-front-of-our-daughter thing made her a little bit angry but still, that is no reason to take out her anger on her parents.

Sakura continued to stare at Ember in shock. Ember glanced at her mom and saw the way sakura was looking at her and Ember couldn't help the weird look she gave her mom. It was between a glare and a look of utter confusion.

Sakura continued to stare at Ember and Ember was getting a little uncomfortable and irritated that her mom continued to stare. Ember felt like saying 'take a picture, it last's longer' But Ember realized how immature that would and also how disrespectful it would be.

"Um…" Ember said trying to get her mom to stop staring at her. Fortunately it worked. Sakura was brought out of her daze.

Tears started to come to Sakura's face.

"_Oh shit, I made her cry" Ember panicked. _

"im so-" Ember was cut off from making her apology When her mom tackled her in a bear hug.

Sakura was sobbing uncontrollably while hugging Ember so tight she thought she might pass out from the lack of oxygen. But Ember kept quiet, she knew her mom missed her and was worried about her, and besides, if she passes out, hopefully her dad will see how hard her mom is hugging her and make her let go.

_10 seconds later……_

"O-ok muh…m-mom……I c-cah c-can't…br-breah…b-breath" Ember gasped.

Sakura even started to cry harder, but sakura let go of her daughter.

Ember looked closely at her mother.

Sakura's eye's where red and her cheeks where slightly swollen from the crying. Her mom had slightly longer hair from when she was a kid. When she was little it was short, just above her shoulders. Now, it was about two inch's past her shoulders. And the pink, it was maybe a shade lighter. Nothing's really changed about her mother; she barley looked older then when she did 6 years ago.

Ember then looked at her father.

His hair was slightly longer as well. Before, his bangs stopped about an inch above his chin. Now, they went about two inch's past his chin. Then something caught Ember's eye. On his jaw line was a scar. It was where his jaw started which is about an inch below his ear and in came straight towards his chin but stopped halfway. It was maybe two inch's long. It was on the left side of his face. The scar was slightly hidden by his bangs. Ember thought maybe that was why he grew his hair longer, to hide the scar.

"Are you ok tenshi?" Sasuke asked his daughter. He noticed she spaced out.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine" Ember answered.

"How'd I get here?" Ember asked the question that was bugging her.

"Well, we found you in the forest. There was a guy about to kill you but your father killed the guy and we took out the others. Your back had a huge gash so we healed it but we needed to get you to a hospital for proper treatment" Sakura answered.

"You killed the guy with the sword?" Ember asked her father. Sasuke just nodded.

"Tenshi are you ready to go home?" Sasuke asked with nervousness lacing his voice.

Ember just stared at him the turned to her mother who was biting her lip out of nervousness. Ember turned her gaze back to her father.

Ember opened her mouth to speak "…

_To be continued………_

_**XXXX~OOOO~XXXX~OOOO~**_

OK, CHAPPIE 11. Not much of a cliff hanger huh? Oh well. I have tons of stories im trying to finish so im sorry for the lack of updates. Ch 12 might take awhile but might not. It depends on my other stories.


	12. Chapter 12

Ember was walking the streets of kohona. She noticed some stores closed down and others took there place, while totally new buildings stood on some place where there was no buildings at all.

It has been a week since Ember has been out of the hospital. She remembered her conversation with her parents after she first woke up.

(FLASH BACK)

"_Tenshi are you ready to go home?" Sasuke asked with nervousness lacing his voice._

_Ember just stared at him then turned to her mother who was biting her lip out of nerves._

_Ember opened her mouth to answer 'no' but the words just wouldn't come out._

"_I-I'll think about it…" Ember answered._

_Sasuke knew she was talking about staying in kohona, so he just sighed and nodded._

_Sakura just stared at Ember in silence for a few seconds._

"_Ok…" sakura whispered._

"_Can I be alone?" Ember asked with just a bit of coldness in her voice. _

_Sasuke and sakura just nodded and walked out the room. _

(END OF FLASH BACK)

When Ember got out of the hospital, you want to know the first thing they did?

She was just getting ready to leave, actually she was walking down the hospital halls when tsunade, flanked by sasuke and sakura, stopped her pulled her to a room and chained her up and whipped her while cackling! Ok, maybe they didn't whip her and laugh but still!

They put some bracelet on her wrist that was impossible to cut off, and she couldn't leave kohona! And trust me, she's tried!

When she tried sneaking out of kohona, the bracelet glowed some weird bluish-green color and shockedher and she went flying backwards like a hundred yards!

And she's tried cutting it off with a kunai! Nothing could cut this sucker!

Ember looked down at the bracelet and scowled. Oh, how she hated the thing.

_Later on…………_

Ember was walking home after walking around kohona all day.

Yes, she was living with her parents (hopefully temporarily)

Even though she barely talks to them, she mostly spends time in her room, being all angst.

Ember sighed when she came into sight of her childhood home. But it didn't fell like home right know, it was like she was a guest that was wearing out her welcome.

She just wanted to leave, get her tigers and go! ((they where in jail, so to speak))

But there was the issue with the damn bracelet and her tigers in lock up with 24 hour guards watching over them.

Ember was walking up the stone path way that led through the garden to the front door. She slowly climbed the steps, and paused in front of the door, she always did that, like I said it didn't feel like home to her.

She slowly opened up the door and hesitantly walked in. She was still amazed how nothing changed in this house. Like the antique vase that was painted to look like it had cracks in it was still on the end table beside the sofa by the far end of the living room wall. Or the glass bowl that was in the middle of the kitchen table with pebbles and flowers in it. It looked the same as it was before she left.

Ember slipped of her shoes and quietly walked through the house to her room. Once she entered her room she just flopped on her bed. Her parents weren't home and they weren't worried about her running away since she couldn't (they where they when tsunade trapped her with the bracelet)

Her dad was a jounin and her mom was a medic who worked at the hospital and subbed at the academy when other teachers couldn't come in.

Ember stared at the ceiling for what seeming like hours, which was possible. Then she heard the front door open and footsteps and the closing of the front door. She just sighed and rolled over so her back was to the door.

She heard footsteps coming up the hallway to her door. She just heaved a sigh again knowing it was her father coming to check up on her.

Just like her prediction her heard a soft knock that she almost had to strain her ears to hear. Then her door opened and closed with a soft _click _she heard soft footsteps coming towards her bed. Then she felt her bed shift when her father sat down.

"How are you tenshi?" sasuke asked softly.

"Peachy" Ember mumbled. Sasuke sighed.

Ember's attitude has changed over the years and it was something he wasn't so fond of. He missed his bubbly cheerful naïve daughter.

"Do anything interesting?" sasuke asked, trying to get her to talk. Ember rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see.

"hn" she used his word meaning 'no'. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Akemi and Hero want to spar with you to see how strong you are and see how strong they are against you" sasuke said.

Ember smirked and turned so she could face her father.

"They wouldn't stand a chance" She said, smirk still in place.

"Oh, I wouldn't get ahead of myself; they have gotten strong to, and remember akemi is a hyuuga, meaning he has the byakugan, and gentle fist technique. He is quite strong, graduated top of his class, and hero is strong…enough, there on the same team" sasuke stated.

"Ok" Ember agreed sarcastically with a smirk still in play.

"If you're so confident, why don't we go to the training grounds and meet up with, to spar with them?" Sasuke asked with the same smirk on her face.

"Alrighty then!" Ember said and jumped from her bad to grab her ninja gear.

"Alright let's go" sasuke said after she had everything she needed.

They both headed out the door on there way to the traing gronds where Akemi and Hero's team where traning.

_To be continued……………_

Ok, I know that it has been a really long time since I updated. But a lot of shit happened.

In the beginning of the year I ended up in the hospital, What a way to start the new year. ( I guess I have been really sick for almost a year, it was worse then I thought) Anyway I need surgery but I had to get stabilized since my body was starting to shut down so that took like a week then my surgery happened so I wasn't in the mood to type. Then I couldn't find the motive to write *sigh* but then I forgot what the hell I was doing with my story so I had a writers block. But anyway I got it up. Ch.13 might be out soon, maybe not since I have to try to update my other stories. But I hope you enjoyed this chappie! XD


End file.
